Wandlungen
by velja
Summary: Fred zwischen allen Stühlen. Für wen wird sie sich entscheiden, für Gunn oder doch für Wesley?
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Wandlungen  
  
Autor: velja  
  
Zeitliche Einordnung: Die Story spielt Mitte der 3. Staffel Angel, als Connor gerade „geboren" worden ist, Wesley noch nicht an der unheilvollen Prophezeiung arbeitet und er und Gunn sich beide für Fred interessieren (ungefähr nach „Rätselraten", als Alternative zu „Liebe und andere Schwierigkeiten")  
  
Paarungen: Wesley/Fred; Gunn/Fred??  
  
Inhalt: Fred sieht sich plötzlich mit Gefühlsbekenntnissen konfrontiert, die sie aus der Bahn werfen. Für wen wird sie sich entscheiden, Wesley oder Gunn?  
  
Disclaimer: Wesley & Co. Gehören mir leider immer noch nicht!  
  
Feedback: aber immer doch, an velja@web.de  
  
********************+  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Wesley arbeitete am Schreibtisch, vertieft in einen verstaubt aussehenden Artikel über Brachlot-Dämonen. Zumindest sah es so aus. In Wirklichkeit starrte er bereits seit zehn Minuten auf ein und dieselbe Textpassage, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was er las. Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu dem Gespräch zurück, das er am Morgen mit Cordelia geführt hatte.  
  
Sie hatte ihm geraten, Fred seine Gefühle offen zu gestehen, und sie hatte bestimmt Recht. Allein durch sein schmachtendes Anhimmeln konnte er sie bestimmt nicht für sich gewinnen, da musste schon etwas mehr passieren. Aber die letzten Tage waren einfach zu hektisch gewesen, als dass er Zeit gehabt hätte, sich einen romantischen Plan auszudenken.  
  
Der Brachlot-Dämon hatte sie ganz schön auf Trab gehalten, dazu die ungewohnte Situation mit einem Baby im Haus, dessen überbesorgter Vampirvater allen ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. Und zu allem Überfluss wohnte auch noch Lorne bei ihnen im Hotel. Er machte andauernd seltsame Bemerkungen über die ungewöhnlich deutliche Aura, die sie alle ausstrahlten. Eine verliebte Aura, pah! Wesley war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er wirklich verliebt war. Fred war eine außergewöhnliche, junge Frau, das musste er zugeben. Sie war besonders klug, und mutig, und dazu noch wunderschön. Er bewunderte sie, ja, aber verliebt? Und selbst wenn, wie sollte er es ihr sagen?  
  
„So etwas will gut überlegt sein!" murmelte er vor sich hin, während er seine Brille abnahm und sich die Augen rieb.  
  
„Was will gut überlegt sein?" fragte Gunn, der in diesem Moment das Büro betrat. „Gibt es was zu tun? Monster jagen? Dämonen killen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er Wesley an.  
  
„Äh, nein, ich meine, ja. Also, äh...," stotterte Wesley verlegen.  
  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir, Wes?" fragte Gunn und sah seinen Freund besorgt an.  
  
„Ja, natürlich," versicherte er, „Alles..."  
  
In diesem Moment ging Fred an der offenen Tür vorbei, warf den beiden ein schüchternes Lächeln zu und verließ das Hotel.  
  
„...in....Ordnung." Wesley beendete den Satz mit Mühe, doch Gunn hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Sehnsüchtig blickte er Fred hinterher und seufzte. Unbewusst stimmte Wesley mit ein, ehe sich die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen. Verlegen räusperte Wesley sich und wandte das Gesicht ab.  
  
„Vergiss es, man," bemerkte Gunn. „Bei ihr hast du nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Nach fünf Jahren in einer Höhle ist das letzte, was Fred gebrauchen kann, ein langweiliger Bücherwurm."  
  
„Langweiliger Bücherwurm?" Aufgeregt fuhr Wesley von seinem Platz hoch und baute sich vor Gunn auf. Natürlich musste er trotzdem zu ihm hochgucken, um ihn zornig anzufunkeln, denn Gunn war nun mal ein bisschen größer als er.  
  
„Ich bin ein Wächter gewesen, und ein freier Dämonenjäger, und jetzt bin ich immerhin der Chef hier, oder etwa nicht?" Wesley blitzte Gunn herausfordernd an.  
  
„Wächter, alles klar, man! Auf die Zeit bist du wohl auch noch stolz, was?" versetzte Gunn triumphierend. „Nach wie vielen Tagen hat man dich noch mal gefeuert?"  
  
„Ich, äh...das...." stotterte Wesley, dem wieder mal keine Retourkutsche einfallen wollte. Er schluckte und fügte mit einem grimmigen Lächeln hinzu:  
  
„Ich habe wenigstens eine vernünftige Arbeit vorzuweisen! Du bist doch nur ein Straßentyp, der weiß, wie man sich prügelt!"  
  
Gunns dunkelhäutiges Gesicht verblasste sichtlich und er schnappte nach Luft. So eine Antwort hatte er von dem sonst so steifen Briten nicht erwartet.  
  
„Pass auf, du wirst gleich merken, wie gut ich mich prügeln kann!" stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und holte zum Schlag aus. Doch wütendes Geschrei aus dem oberen Stock ließ ihn innehalten.  
  
„Wesley! Gunn! Verflucht noch mal!" brüllte Angel. „Was fällt euch ein?"  
  
Rasch stürmten die beiden Streithähne aus dem Büro und rannten die Treppe hinauf. Auf dem Absatz trafen sie auf Angel, der vor Wut schäumte. Sein Gesicht hatte sich in eine zornige Vampirfratze verwandelt, als er Gunn mit einem einzigen Schlag niederstreckte. Dann stürzte er sich auf Wesley und riss ihn im Sprung die Treppe hinunter. Unten verpasste er ihm einen solchen Faustschlag, dass die Brille des Engländers zersplitterte und kleine blutige Schnitte in dessen Gesicht hinterließ.  
  
„Angel!" rief Cordelia. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Lass ihn los!" Sie stürzte sich auf den Vampir, der widerwillig von Wesley abließ und sie zornig abschüttelte.  
  
Gunn hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und lehnte sich stöhnend gegen das Treppengeländer.  
  
„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was um Himmels Willen los ist? Was haben wir verbrochen?" Er sah Angel fragend an, dessen Gesicht sich mittlerweile wieder zurückverwandelt hatte.  
  
„Connor ist verschwunden!" fauchte Angel.  
  
Er blickte von Gunn zu Wesley, der sich noch immer auf dem Boden krümmte, das Gesicht in den Händen. Wütend fuhr Angel fort: „Ihr solltet auf ihn aufpassen, während ich weg bin, und jetzt ist er nicht in seinem Bettchen! Wie konntet ihr nur zulassen, dass ihn jemand entführt! Ich hab euch vertraut, und ihr....ihr mit euren blödsinnigen Eifersüchteleien, ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch gegenseitig anzugiften und meinen Sohn allein zu lassen!"  
  
Verzweifelt lief Angel durch die Halle und redete sich immer mehr in Rage. „Ihr beide habt ja nur noch Augen für Fred, alles andere zählt für euch nicht mehr....Ihr schwärmt und schmachtet sie an, ihr stichelt gegeneinander und merkt nicht, wenn jemand meinen Sohn klaut!"  
  
Angel holte Luft und blickte rüber zu den anderen. Cordy hatte sich neben Wesley gekniet und tupfte die Schnittwunden mit einem Tuch ab. Gunn lehnte immer noch am Treppenpfosten, blickte jedoch anstatt zu Angel auf die Eingangstür.  
  
Angel folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte. In der Tür stand Fred mit Connor auf dem Arm und musterte verängstigt die Szene.  
  
„Ich...," stammelte sie, „Ich war mit ihm draußen. An der frischen Luft." Ihre Stimme erstarb. Ohne jemanden direkt anzusehen, ging sie durch die Halle und legte Connor in seine Wiege. Dann erst sah sie Angel an. Ihre Augen sagten ihm, dass sie seine Worte gehört hatte.  
  
Erstaunen verwandelte sich in Begreifen, Angst in Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Traurig schaute Fred zu Wesley, der sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte und ihrem Blick beschämt auswich.  
  
Auch Gunn hielt ihren traurigen Augen nicht stand, als sie ihn bohrend musterten.  
  
Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Blick in die Runde rannte Fred die Treppenstufen hinauf und stürzte in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Cordelia brach die folgende Stille als erste indem sie aussprach, was alle dachten: „Ach du dickes Ei!"  
  
******************** Keiner rührte sich. Angel blickte wie erstarrt auf die Treppe, als hoffe er, Fred tauche wieder auf. Aber sie kam nicht.  
  
Er sah sich hilfesuchend um. Cordy musterte ihn entgeistert, Wesley fixierte finster den Fußboden und Gunn funkelte ihn fassungslos an. Dann trat er entschlossen vor Angel. „Ey man, du tickst doch wohl nicht mehr richtig, oder?"  
  
Angel gab keine Antwort. Plötzlich hielt Gunn nichts mehr zurück. Mit voller Wucht prallte seine Faust in Angels Gesicht.  
  
„Das ist für dein Vertrauen in mich!" Er holte erneut zum Schlag aus. „Und das ist dafür, dass du mit Fred alles kaputt gemacht hast."  
  
Noch einmal schlug er auf den Vampir ein, der sich nicht wehrte. Mit hängenden Schultern steckte er die Prügel ein.  
  
Schließlich hielt Gunn erschöpft inne und warf Wesley einen Blick zu, als ob er sagen wolle: „Willst du auch?"  
  
Er ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen. Doch Wesley wehrte die Hilfe ab und erhob sich mühsam allein. Ein paar Reste seiner Brille fielen klirrend zu Boden, doch er beachtete es nicht und ging, ohne sich noch mal umzusehen, aus dem Hotel.  
  
Einen Moment lang starrte Gunn Wesley hinterher, dann drehte er sich um und warf Angel einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wenn die Freundschaft jetzt auch noch im Eimer ist, dann...."  
  
Gunn ließ den Satz unvollendet und stürmte hinter Wesley her aus dem Hotel. 


	2. Fred

Titel: Wandlungen  
  
Autor: velja  
  
Inhalt: Fred zwischen allen Stühlen; entscheidet sie sich für Gunn oder Wes?  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Fred  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte Fred, irgendwo in ihrem Zimmer ein leeres Blatt Papier zu finden. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Unzählige Zettel mit mathematischen Formeln, physikalischen Gesetzen und scheinbar wirren Satzfetzen türmten sich auf dem Schreibtisch, dem Boden und sogar auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte sich noch nicht abgewöhnt, alles, was sie bewegte, aufzuschreiben. Aber immerhin benutzte sie dafür jetzt Papier und nicht mehr die Wände.  
  
Erschöpft vom Umherwirbeln ließ Fred sich auf ihr Bett sinken und starrte sehnsüchtig auf die kahle, weiße Wand. Der Drang, aufzuspringen, den Stift zu greifen und die wirren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf auf diese einladend weiße Wand zu verbannen, drohte sie zu überwältigen.  
  
Diese vielen Gedanken, die in ihrem Kopf umherkreisten.  
  
Wesley....Charles..... verliebt?  
  
„In mich?" Fred musste es aussprechen, doch es wurde nicht realer. Der Gedanke war einfach zu absurd!  
  
Pylea fiel ihr wieder ein. Eine Sklavin in abgewetzten Kleidern, schmutzig, zerschunden, das war sie. Eine Vogelfreie, versteckt in einer Höhle. Das war sie.  
  
Eine Verrückte, ständig vor sich hin murmelnd, die die Wände ihres Zimmers mit Formeln voll kritzelte. Das war sie.  
  
Ganz bestimmt hatte sie Angel falsch verstanden. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Ganz bestimmt... Erschöpft schloss Fred die Augen.  
  
Wesley hockte auf dem Boden und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen  
  
Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ihr schwärmt und schmachtet sie an!"  
  
Angels Stimme hallte in ihren Ohren wieder.  
  
Charles blickte verlegen zu Boden  
  
Der sonst so coole Charles.  
  
Eine einzelne Träne entrann Freds rehbraunen Augen. Sie wischte sie mit dem Handrücken weg, sprang vom Bett auf und lief im Zimmer hin und her.  
  
Die Gedanken ließen sich nicht vertreiben.  
  
Charles Gunn war verliebt in sie.  
  
Sie ließen sich nicht ignorieren.  
  
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce war verliebt in sie.  
  
Sie ließen sich auch nicht leugnen.  
  
Wesley....Charles....  
  
Sie waren da, bohrten sich in ihren Kopf.  
  
Gunn....Wes....  
  
Bohrten sich in ihr Herz.  
  
„Fred? Ich muss mit dir reden. Bitte mach die Tür auf."  
  
Seine Stimme ließ Fred erstarren.  
  
Was jetzt? 


	3. Wesley

Titel: Wandlungen  
  
Autor: velja  
  
Inhalt: Fred zwischen allen Stühlen; entscheidet sie sich für Gunn oder Wes? *************************  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Wesley  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er durch L.A.´s Straßen gelaufen war, und er wusste auch nicht, wohin er lief. Sein Kopf war leer bis auf ein einziges Wort:  
  
Fred!  
  
Jeder seiner Schritte hallte: Fred, Fred, Fred!  
  
Er nahm nichts wahr. Die Autos nicht, die ihm auswichen, die Menschen nicht, die ihn anstarrten, nicht einmal das Pflaster unter seinen Füßen sah er.  
  
Vor seinen Augen tanzte ein Bild nur auf und ab: Fred stand mit dem Baby auf dem Arm in der Tür, die schönen Augen traurig aufgerissen. Traurig wegen ihm, Wesley. Nicht wegen Angel, wegen dem was er gesagt hatte. Nicht wegen Gunn, Cordy, Connor oder sonst wem.  
  
Nein, nur seinetwegen!  
  
Ihn hatte sie angesehen, ihm hatte ihr Blick entgegengeschrieen: Was tust du mir an? Warum tust du mir weh?  
  
Denn das hatte er getan. Er hatte ihr wehgetan. Er hatte sie verletzt.  
  
Er wusste es, hatte es sofort gewusst. In dem Moment, in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, so kurz dieser traurige Blick auf ihm gelegen hatte, hatte er es gespürt.  
  
Alles hatte sich verändert, hatte *er* verändert.  
  
Nie wieder würde Fred ihn so unbedarft und unschuldig ansehen, wie sie es sonst getan hatte.....  
  
Nie wieder würden sie sich so begegnen können wie vor diesem Blick.....  
  
....Bevor sie es wusste....  
  
....Sie wusste es.....  
  
....Sie wusste....  
  
Ruckartig blieb Wesley stehen.  
  
Was? Was wusste Fred?  
  
Sie wusste, dass Gunn und er sich ihretwegen stritten. Sie wusste, dass sie beide ihretwegen die Arbeit vernachlässigten.  
  
Aber sie wusste nicht, dass sie für ihn die vollkommenste Frau der Welt war.  
  
Die Art wie sie ihre Brille hochschob, wie sie ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und es dabei nur noch mehr zerzauste, wie sie saß, stand, ging.  
  
Und wie sie lächelte.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, dass er jede freie Minute an sie dachte, dass er sich jeden Tag mehr in sie verliebte, dass sie der Grund war, weshalb er jeden Morgen früher ins Hotel kam und jeden Abend später ging. Weshalb er am liebsten nie wieder gehen würde....  
  
Und jetzt rannte er hier durch die Straßen, weit weg von ihr....  
  
Wesley blieb ruckartig stehen. Er musste es ihr sagen, und zwar sofort.  
  
Er blickte um sich, versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er befand sich nur ein paar Blocks vom Hotel entfernt, er war offensichtlich mehrmals im Kreis gelaufen. So schnell er konnte machte er sich auf den Weg zurück.  
  
Zu ihr. 


	4. Gunn

Titel: Wandlungen  
  
Autor: velja  
  
Inhalt: Fred zwischen allen Stühlen; entscheidet sie sich für Gunn oder Wes? *********************  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Gunn  
  
Gunn stürmte hinter Wesley her aus dem Hotel. Auf der Straße drehte er sich in alle Richtungen, doch er konnte seinen Freund nirgends entdecken.  
  
„Mist, verfluchter!"murmelte er. Wie hatte es der Engländer geschafft, so schnell zu verschwinden? Er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, er musste dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen.  
  
Er hatte doch nur.......er wollte doch.......er war nicht.........  
  
In Gedanken verfluchte Gunn sich selbst für seine Dummheit. Sofort als Wesley seine Hilfe beim Aufstehen ausgeschlagen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Wesley es wirklich ernst meinte, dass er Fred wirklich liebte!  
  
Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können? Nur weil er selbst nicht in Fred verliebt war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Wesley...  
  
Na ja, dachte Gunn, er wird bestimmt bald zurückkommen. Und dann erkläre ich es ihm einfach und alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. So.  
  
Gunn wollte zurück ins Hotel gehen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders, steckte die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen und marschierte los.  
  
Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er Wesley nicht finden konnte, dachte er plötzlich.  
  
Was hätte er denn sagen wollen?  
  
„Hey Wes, hör mal zu. Fred ist eine süße, kleine Maus, das stimmt. Aber sie bedeutet mir nichts im Vergleich zu dir."  
  
Oh Gott, Wesley würde ja denken, er sei plötzlich schwul geworden! Nein, er musste es anders sagen. Aber wie?  
  
„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich Fred gerne mag, weil ich wusste, dass du sauer reagierst. Es ist so herrlich, wenn du dich aufregst."  
  
Nein, das klang genauso tuntig. Und außerdem stimmte es nicht.  
  
Obwohl, komisch war es schon, wenn Wes sich aufregte. Und irgendwie auch süß. Er wurde dann immer ganz förmlich, redete geschwollen britisch daher. Und er bekam ganz schmale Augen und hektische Flecken im Gesicht. Es war wirklich herrlich anzusehen, solange man sicher sein konnte, dass Wes sich genauso schnell wieder abregte.  
  
Trotzdem, Wesley zu ärgern war mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb er die Rivalitätsspielchen mitspielte.  
  
Fred *war* wirklich süß. Wenn sie anfing, zu spinnen, wenn sie ohne Punkt und Komma vor sich hinplapperte, und dann in dieses nervöse Kichern verfiel.....  
  
Oh man, er konnte ihr stundenlang zuhören, sie stundenlang ansehen............  
  
Und wenn er an die Unmengen von Taccos dachte, die sie verschlingen konnte. Und das bei *der* Figur! An ihr war wirklich alles perfekt.  
  
Ihr Busen, klein, aber in einem von diesen Trägerkleidern.... Mmm... Ihre Taille, ihre Beine..... Ihre Augen, sanft und ein bisschen ängstlich, sogar wenn sie lachte. Ihre Stupsnase, ihr geschwungener Mund (den er nur zu gerne mal küssen würde), all das fügte sich zu einem perfekten Bild zusammen.  
  
„Oh, shit!"Ruckartig blieb Gunn stehen. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann war er wohl doch etwas verliebt in Fred. Und warum auch nicht?  
  
Wesley war doch sowieso schon sauer auf ihn. Wenn sie sich stritten, dann konnte er es auch ruhig ernst meinen. Oder nicht?  
  
Entschlossen marschierte Gunn zurück zum Hotel. Einen Versuch war es wert. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Titel: Wandlungen  
  
Autor: velja  
  
Inhalt: Fred zwischen allen Stühlen; entscheidet sie sich für Gunn oder Wes? ********************************  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Wesley erreichte schwer atmend Freds Zimmertür. Er hörte, wie sie drinnen mit jemandem sprach. War das Gunn? Kam er etwa zu spät? Nein, das war nicht seine Stimme.  
  
Vielleicht redete Fred mit sich selbst?  
  
Bei dem Gedanken huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über Wesleys Gesicht. Es verschwand jedoch sofort, als eindeutig eine zweite Stimme erklang. Eine männliche.  
  
Wesley hatte nicht vor, zu lauschen. Die typisch britische Korrektheit, die er wahrscheinlich niemals ganz würde ablegen können, verbat es. Aber er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Er wollte Fred offen gestehen, dass er sie liebte, und dann....  
  
Gegen die Wand gelehnt ließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen weichen.  
  
„Was ist mit Wesley?"hörte er Fred fragen.  
  
Die Erinnerung kam ganz plötzlich, er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Er schloss die Augen, aber das Bild verschwand nicht.  
  
Er war wieder acht und kauerte vor der Schlafzimmertür seiner Eltern. „Was ist mit Wesley?"Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang ängstlich, sie fürchtete sich genauso vor seinem Vater wie er, der zitternd draußen stand.  
  
Er fror, seine nackten Füße steckten in zu großen Filzpantoffeln und sein Schlafanzug war dünn und aufgescheuert am Rücken. Dünne blutige Striemen zeichneten sich unter dem leichten Stoff ab und durchtränkten die Baumwolle feucht-klebrig.  
  
Die Wunden auf dem Rücken waren genauso frisch wie die auf seiner Kinderseele.  
  
„Der Junge wird es überleben, so etwas bringt einen Wyndam-Pryce nicht um. Das Leben ist hart. Es besteht aus Enttäuschungen. Und Entbehrungen. Der Junge ist zu alt, um sich hinter einem Rockzipfel zu verstecken. Er muss auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Und er muss lernen, die Konsequenzen für sein Verhalten selbst zu tragen. Ich habe ihm das deutlich gezeigt. Er weiß jetzt, dass er die Strafe verdient hat. Und er *hat* sie verdient. Oder bist du anderer Meinung?"  
  
Die Stimme seines Vaters hallte laut durch seinen Kopf.  
  
„Auch in Eton wird er für seine Fehler zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Niemand wird ihm beistehen, dort ist jeder auf sich allein gestellt. Und das ist auch gut so. Im Leben ist man immer allein. Besonders als Wächter. Je früher er das begreift, desto besser. Und er *wird* Wächter werden, soviel steht fest.  
  
Ja, und Wesley war Wächter geworden, Wächter und....allein.  
  
Er hatte alles getan, was sein Vater von ihm verlangt hatte. Er hatte sich auf seine Ausbildung konzentriert und nicht auf die Mitmenschen. Er hatte keine Freundschaften geschlossen, Freunde konnte er als Wächter nicht gebrauchen. Er hatte sich an die Bücher gehalten, an Aufzeichnungen und Theorien.  
  
Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Das hatte er zumindest gedacht. Doch was hatte es ihm gebracht? Nichts.  
  
Er hatte versagt, als Wächter.... und nicht nur als Wächter. Immer wieder.  
  
Hätte sein Vater damals, als er seinem achtjährigen Sohn die ersten Narben gab, gewusst, dass sie nichts ändern würden, hätte er ihn dann nicht geschlagen?  
  
Die Wunden waren schnell verheilt, zumindest die auf dem Rücken.  
  
Seine Seele....  
  
Wesley wurde ruckartig in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, als sich die Tür öffnete und Fred auf den Flur trat.  
  
„Wesley", rief sie erleichtert, als sie ihn sah. „Du bist wieder da, Gott sei Dank! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht." Mit einem Blick über die Schulter fügte sie schnell hinzu:: „Ich meine natürlich, wir alle."  
  
Unter anderen Umständen wäre Wesley bei diesen Worten hochrot angelaufen, aber jetzt schien es, als habe er sie nicht einmal gehört. Mit undurchdringlichem Blick sah er auf Fred herunter.  
  
Sie starrte verwirrt zurück und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, als Angel hinter ihr erschien. Wes hatte ihn vorher nicht bemerkt.  
  
Alles, was er Fred hatte anvertrauen wollen, war aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.  
  
Angel hatte mit Fred geredet, über ihn. Dessen war er sich völlig sicher.  
  
Genauso sicher war er, dass so ein Gespräch nicht gut sein konnte. Angel hatte versucht, Fred davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht auf ihn einzulassen. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.  
  
Angel hatte kein Vertrauen in ihn, das hatte er Wesley vorhin in der Hotellobby deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Sie konnten zwar zusammen arbeiten, und Angel konnte Wesley als offiziellen Boss von Angel Investigations akzeptieren, aber vertrauen?  
  
Nein, *vertrauen* konnte er ihm nicht. Wie auch? Er war ein Versager!  
  
Natürlich musste Angel versuchen, Fred von ihm fernzuhalten. Das war nur zu klar, das verstand er.  
  
All das spiegelte sich sekundenschnell in Wesleys Gesichtsausdruck wieder, Verunsicherung, Kränkung, Niedergeschlagenheit, Resignation und schließlich Kapitulation.  
  
Angel, der von alldem nichts bemerkte, ging auf Wesley zu und murmelte: „Wes,... ich.....also.....was ich sagen wollte......"  
  
Er brach ab und starrte verlegen auf den Fußboden. Das hatte bei Wesley immer funktioniert, und er hoffte, er würde sich auch dieses Mal vor einem „Es tut mir leid"drücken können.  
  
Wesleys Gedanken wirbelten wie wild durcheinander, und er tat das für ihn einzig Logische. „Überspiele -die- Unsicherheit".  
  
Mit kühler Stimme und undurchdringlichem Gesicht fragte er: „Ja?"  
  
„Wegen vorhin.....das mit deinem Gesicht...."  
  
Wesleys Blick verfinsterte sich, als er an die Schnitte und Kratzer in seinem Gesicht dachte. Er funkelte den Vampir überheblich an: „Ja?"  
  
Angel seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. „Es tut mir leid!"  
  
„Das sollte es auch, Angel", brachte Wesley hervor. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich in den drei Jahren unserer, ähm, *Zusammenarbeit*, dein Vertrauen erworben hätte. Ich dachte wir wären eine Art Familie. Oder zumindest Freunde. Ich... ach, du hast ja Recht!"  
  
Plötzlich fiel die Überheblichkeit von Wesley ab wie eine Maske, und zurück blieb ein Blick, einsam und verletzlich, aber zugleich entschlossen und unerbittlich kalt.  
  
Ein Blick, als würde Wesley von tausend Dämonen umzingelt seinem letzten unerbittlichen Kampf entgegentreten. Aussichtslos, den eigenen Tod unausweichlich vor Augen, aber entschlossen, so viele Feinde wie möglich mitzureißen.  
  
Es war ein Blick, der Angel erschreckte.  
  
Auch Fred erstarrte, als sie den Ausdruck in Wesleys Gesicht sah, ihn wiedererkannte. Sie forschte in den eisblauen Augen Wesleys nach der Unschuld und Sanftheit, die sonst aus seinem Blick sprachen. Doch sie fand nur Härte und eisige Kälte.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Wesley sich um ließ Fred und Angel stehen. Die beiden starrten ihm hinterher, dann rannte Fred den Flur entlang, stürzte die Treppe hinunter und verschwand nach draußen. Sie lehnte sich an die Außenmauer des Hyperions, schloss die Augen und blieb einen Moment regungslos stehen. Dann begann sie zu schluchzen. 


End file.
